


And Then, Just Like That

by Telesilla



Series: Ventura Highway [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: mcsmooch, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a moment, just like any other moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then, Just Like That

John's busy renting out a surfboard when Rodney stops by the store on his way to campus. The customer is a lanky, pretty, brown-haired girl whose boyfriend is watching eagerly.

"I'm going to look like an idiot," the girl says and the boyfriend shakes his head.

"No you won't," he says. "You've got great balance."

"There's more to it than balance." But she looks a little less worried and John gives her a smile.

"It's fun and a lot easier than you'd expect," John says.

The girl laughs and nods. "Okay then; I've already got a wetsuit. What else will I need?"

"Just the board."

Rodney wanders around the store, watching as the girl signs the paperwork and gives John a credit card. There are some skateboards he hasn't seen before up on the wall and he shakes his head at one that looks like a cleaned up version of the underpass where the local kids practice their graffiti. It's overly airbrushed and ridiculous, and he shrugs. There's no accounting for taste, after all.

"Thanks a lot," the boy is saying and Rodney turns and heads back to the register.

As they leave, Rodney hears the girl laugh again. "Remember," she says, "I'm trying this, so you have to come and take salsa lessons with me."

"Cute kids."

"Yeah," John replies. "He's one of my occasional customers and I've seen him out on the water; she'll be okay." He tucks the rental paperwork into a folder and then gives Rodney a wide, fake smile. "And what can I do for you today, sir?"

"You can stop being a jackass." Rodney holds up the big thermos. "That is, if you want your coffee."

"Oh God, thank you." John's smile is genuine now. Behind Rodney a couple of boys have come into the shop; they head for the skateboards as John takes the thermos. Rodney glances over his shoulder and watches as they start a debate on the merits of various wheels.

He turns back to grin at John. "I was afraid you'd end up desperate enough to go to Starbucks."

"Perish the thought," John says. "I was gonna wait until Brian came in and then run back home."

"Well I saved you the trip." Rodney glances at his watch and gives John a rueful smile. "I better get going...office hours to hold, students to intimidate, colleagues to overwhelm with my brilliance...you know how it is."

"Yeah," John says, but as Rodney turns to go, John reaches out and rests a hand on Rodney's arm. "Hey."

"What?"

"Thanks again for the coffee."

And then, just like that, he leans over the counter and gives Rodney a kiss. It's no big thing, nothing major, just the same brush of lips they give each other on the way out the door. In fact, it's so familiar that Rodney responds the way he always does--a brief return kiss before pulling back and smiling a little.

This time, as he pulls back, he freezes. Behind them the conversation about wheels continues and Rodney blinks and then feels himself smiling a little more broadly.

"See you tonight?"

"Yeah," Rodney says. "Yeah."

As he heads out and across the parking lot toward his car, he can feel the smile still on his face and knows it will stay there most of the day.

_-end-_


End file.
